


Spirit Healer

by AR_Sabin



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Modern Character in Thedas, Modern Girl in Thedas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:41:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27317176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AR_Sabin/pseuds/AR_Sabin
Summary: Kachina was always alone. So she was surprised when she got hit by a car and ended up in Thedas.Solas had never allowed anyone to get close to him so when he saw Kachina heal a grief demon he had to get to know her batter.
Relationships: Fen'Harel | Solas/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 32
Kudos: 72





	1. Dying

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and post on Saturday night or Sunday. I am posting as I write it.

**{Kachina}**

By the time I opened my eyes, I already knew I was dying. Pain coursed through me like waves on a storm-filled ocean. I did not need to look down to know that my legs were broken, and I most likely had a concussion with how my head felt like it had been soaked in a bucket of hot sticky slime.

 _"It makes sense the one time I do not stand on the side and ignore everyone around me, I would be hit by a car. This #% &@ hurts so much."_ As I choked on my tears and pain.

As soon as my eyes were open I tried to look around, and I noticed I was in complete darkness. My body started shaking, and I had no idea if it was because I was going into shock or not. I had been scared of the dark ever since I was a little girl. Terrified about what could be out there waiting for me in the black.

I tried to focus trying to find some kind of light in all of it. When all of a sudden, within the darkness, a green light started to shine through. It looked a little familiar, but I could not pinpoint where I had seen one before. As the green light got stronger, I noticed I was laying on the ground with rocks not just around me but floating in the air, and up in the sky was an electric storm brewing.

After a bit, I finally realized where I had seen this place, and it was in a game they called it the Fade.

_"I am most likely in a coma. This is just #% &@ PERFECT!"_

I looked around at the unexpecting familiar but not, wondering why of all places I would dream here in the Fade, and then it hit me... I was dreaming of the Fade. I had always wanted to visit. To find all the wonders it had, the places that could be explored within. I was in a coma with my life slipping away and I was dreaming of the Fade finally.

Even though I was not happy with my life, that did not mean that I wanted to die. As the pain got worse, tears started to fall, I could barely see my hand, and I know my end was near because it was fading. I felt like I was going to be erased from existence, and nobody cared.

I had nobody and nothing to my name. All I had was my body and the games that I played. I didn't want to die as a ghost fading from existence. I fought as I thought of everything about how my hand felt holding a cup of water how my legs felt when I flexed the muscles within them. Slowly and surely as time went on my body came back together and solidified into a solid form once more.

_"If this is my dream, if I am going out, then I want those who meant the most to me to be by my side as I do."_

I started to think of my favorite game series Dragon Age. I started to call forth all my friends to me.

Alistair with his goofy grin, Leliana with her unwavering faith in the maker, Morrigan with her sarcastic view on life, My dog Fen'Harel, Sten and his pride of honor, Oghren and his drunken jokes, Wynne and her motherly love, Zevran and his colorful remarks, Shale and her hatred of penguins, Anders and his love for cats, Justice from Awakening, Nathaniel and him wanting to be a better man than his father, Sigrun and her determination, Velanna and her love for her sister, Duncan and his Fatherly devotion, Bodahn always looking out for his son, Sandal saying, “Enchantment”, Sebastian acting like a boy scout, Carver wanting to find his own way, Bethany looking up to her sister, Fenris and his lyrium tattoos, Aveline trying to protect everyone, Isabela on her ship, Merrill and her naivety, Cassandra the seeker of truth, Cullen becoming a better man, Josephine and her ability to keep everything running smoothly, Dagna her fascination with all magic, Lace always scouting ahead, Kieran with an old god, Varric and his stores, Blackwall making a griffin toy for the kids, Dorian being as flamboyant as ever, Sera with her practical jokes, The Iron Bull wanting to go after dragons, Krem always having Bulls back, Dalish "I am not a mage", Grim with his grunts, Rocky trying new recipes to blow things up, Skinner drinking with the chargers, Stitches keeping everyone healthy, Cole trying to make everyone happier, all the good Spirits I could think of. Love, Wisdom, Kindness, Compassion, Understanding, Inspiration, Faith, Hope, and the man who I wish would let me in and love him. Solas my Dread Wolf.

As I concentrated, with all I had to see the faces of my friends, I soon saw the spirits coming towards the clearing. They gathered nearby looking at me. I then saw Cole come out of the fog, and right behind him was Solas he was every bit as handsome as in the game, and I winced as I felt my heart skip a beat. I then looked around trying to see everyone else but no matter where I looked, I could not see any of the others, and my heart broke.

As I started to feel frustrated that no-one else came, the Fade took on a cold, and dangers feel as if my body was frozen in a block of ice. Soon, I heard a screeching sound near me, and I saw the most hideous thing of my life, a grief demon.

I could feel the sorrow bleeding off it and washing over me trying to drown me. I looked at it and raised my hand slightly as if beckoning it to take me. When it came down to feed on my grief and posses me I touched its bony face and closed my eyes whispering to it.

"It will be OK. I understand you are in pain, you never asked for this. Let me help you remove your grief and let yourself heal."

I figured I was already dying maybe even though it was not real I could pretend to make one more tiny difference in the world.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**{Solas}**

I had been walking the Fade of Haven trying to find out more of what had happened to fix the mistake that had been made. When all of a sudden, I felt a call, a pull, and I was being summoned against my will as it had never happened before. Not even during the time of Arlathan. _"Who has such power to bring me to them without my consent?"_

I was not happy as I looked around, but soon surprise took over as I saw many spirits in the area surrounding something on the ground. I saw one spirit open its mouth and say.

"Pain... sadness... I don't want to die alone and forgotten,"

A spirit of compassion moved forward to whoever was there and as I looked I was shocked at what I saw. There on the ground was a girl who looked like someone had tortured her to near death. She was in the Fade not just her mind but all of her.

As she looked up at me, she smiled with a light in her eyes, and I felt my heart skip a beat. It was a feeling I had not felt before. She then quickly looked around as if trying to find someone and couldn't. Her smile disappeared, and her eyes started to dim as if all the happiness in them slipped away into nothing.

I soon felt the change of the Fade and all the spirits quickly left until there was just me and Compassion. A grief demon appeared beside the dying girl. Just as I was about to send it away, the girl, she lifted her hand and touched the demon. I quickly moved forward to them, and I heard her say, "It will be OK. I understand you are in pain, you never asked for this. Let me help you remove your grief and let yourself heal."

In her broken voice, she had a look of understanding. I could not help but see in wonder as I saw her talk to it and give it comfort. I then saw the grief from the demon go into her as it turned back into another spirit of Compassion.

"Thank you." It said as it then moved away.

When she opened her eyes, I could see a dark mist in them as if they held all the pain in the world. I do not know how she was able to do that, but I will find out. I walked over, and as I knelt beside her, I let my magic flow through me and into her checking to see all that was damaged.

Both her legs were broken, three cracked ribs, a punctured lung, a cracked skull, and her right arm had been broken to the point I was shocked that she had been able to reach out and touch the demon without crying in pain.

I noticed that though her eyes still were covered in the mist she was in no way possessed by any demon. I then saw a tear slide down the side of her face as she looked at me. She opened her mouth to say something, but blood came out instead. I then put my hand on her head to have her sleep while I healed her. While my hands went over her mending her broken body, I saw that she had tiny elven ears.

"So she is not even human, like I originally thought."

While I healed, I thought about how she had gotten into the Fade? Was she someone from the conclave or had she found another way in, and the damage to her was that from a demon, or was she hurt before she got here? So many things did not make sense. It was already a miracle that The Harold made it through and now there was another one.

When I was done, I felt that it was almost time to wake up. I moved her to a safe place in the Fade over by Haven and put down wards so that if something happened, I would know.

When my eyes opened, I looked at the ceiling thinking about her and who she could be.


	2. The Unknown

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but it is still Sunday so I did make it. Hope you like it.

**{Solas}**

After thinking for a bit, I decided to put her out of my mind. As I got out of bed and got dressed for the day. I thought about what I would do. I knew I needed to check on The Herald for she had been sleeping for three days since trying to close the breach.

If she had not woken up when she did and instead had died I was already making plans on leaving to find another way to get my orb back and bring down the veil.

However, now it has been proven that she can close the rifts. If she could gather enough power, she should be able to close the breach as well. I know the best chance I had was for me to stick around to help.

When I got to The Herald's cabin, I found that she had already woken up and had gone to the Chantry to talk to Cassandra and the others. I figured I would do other things and wait for her to come to me instead then.

I walked past the front gates and went into the woods to a secluded clearing to practice my magic so that it would not be too eye-catching when I fought beside the others.

As I practiced, I kept thinking about the woman in the Fade. There was so much mystery surrounding her. How did she get there? Who was she? How did she turn Grief back into Compassion? She was a puzzle that I needed to figure out and see if she could be used or not.

When it got close to the afternoon, I stopped what I was doing and headed to the tavern for some food. When I opened the door and went in, I heard someone call to me. "Chuckles what has you so worried?"

I turned my head and saw the child of the stone named Varric at a table in the tavern. "Hello Master Tethras I was just contemplating what we need so that we could close the breach for good."

Varric shakes his head, "I wish I know that myself, too much shit has happened recently for this to end well."

"That is true."

Just as I set down, after getting some food to eat, I felt a burst of magic come from outside. Soon after, there was a scream, and people were yelling.

"What the hell was that? "Varric jumped up and cried as he grabbed Bianca, his crossbow, and headed straight for the door.

When we got outside, I saw lying on the ground the woman from the Fade surrounded by the people of Haven, and Templars running, over with their swords drawn. She looked up at me for a second before passing out.

I frowned as I looked at her and thought, _"How did she get here and why was I not notified that something changed in the Fade, which had brought her."_

\--------------------------------------------------------

**{Kachina}**

When I finally woke up, I was surprised to find that I was not only still alive but also still in the Fade.

"Were they able to get me to a hospital in time, but I am still dreaming of the Fade? Does that mean I am still unconscious?"

I looked all over my body to check and see what my condition was. For the most part, I looked just fine but I could feel that there was still some underlying pain in my bones and muscle but at least I was able to move without too much trouble.

During the check of my self, I could also feel that I was very sad and down. I decided to push that to the back of my mind for the time being because I was worried that if I dwelled on it too much, it would harm my body and delay me from waking up.

As I looked around, I saw that nearby there was a gate with doors I walked up to it and touched it pushing to open it. As the gates opened, I walked inside. It all seemed so surreal. My dream was about the Fade. I did not doubt that. At a distance, everything was green and black, but as I got closer it all seemed to come into focus with color.

I looked around and noticed that not only did I not see anyone, but there were not even any spirits in the place. I saw some tents and a campfire ahead, and as I walked over and up the steps, I noticed it burning without any wood under it. That got me thinking. I turned to the right, seeing a building, and went over to it. When I went in, I saw that it was a tavern but not just any tavern, it was Havens Tavern.

I could not help it and gave a little smile. It was definitely better than being in the middle of nowhere surrounded by rocks. I must have really enjoyed the game even more than I thought with how well my mind was able to create so much from just memory. Which I guess should not be too surprising with how much I had played and re-played the game.

I probably knew Haven and Skyhold better than I knew any place. I then left. As I walked, all over I went to the spots that I could always find my companions at, I tried to bring them out of my memory so that I could have them around me, but no one came not even Solas this time.

As time went on, even though this was all still a dream, I was starting to get tired and my body which was injured was still hurting. So I went over to Solas cabin door and opened it. I went in and looked around. I saw a table with a chair by it and a book laying open. It was a book about The Circle's of Thedas. I shook my head I was not that interested in reading that at this time and went over to the bed to lay down. All I could think of was this is where Solas would sleep. I wish he was there to hold me. Though I thought about it and tried to see him there nothing happened.

"I wonder how long I have been sleeping? Has it been hours, days, or maybe even years? Would I ever wake up? I suppose there could be worse things to dream about than the Fade, maybe this is my chance to explore the Fade are at least my understanding of it.”

As I thought about all of this the grief I had been holding at bay, had started to come forth and mess with my mood.

"Wow, this is a lot stronger depression than I normally get." I took a deep breath and started to think of a song to sing to calm me down. I picked one of my favorites that always seemed to lift my spirits.

You know a dream is like a river  
Ever changin' as it flows  
And a dreamer's just a vessel  
That must follow where it goes  
Trying to learn from what's behind you  
And never knowing what's in store  
Makes each day a constant battle  
Just to stay between the shores  
And I will sail my vessel  
'Til the river runs dry  
Like a bird upon the wind  
These waters are my sky  
I'll never reach my destination  
If I never try  
So I will sail my vessel  
'Til the river runs dry  
Too many times we stand aside  
And let the waters slip away  
'Til what we put off 'til tomorrow  
It has now become today  
So don't you sit upon the shoreline  
And say you're satisfied  
Choose to chance the rapids  
And dare to dance that tide  
And I will sail my vessel  
'Til the river runs dry  
Like a bird upon the wind  
These waters are my sky  
I'll never reach my destination  
If I never try  
So I will sail my vessel  
'Til the river runs dry  
There's bound to be rough waters  
And I know I'll take some falls  
With the good Lord as my captain  
I can make it through them all  
And I will sail my vessel  
'Til the river runs dry  
Like a bird upon the wind  
These waters are my sky  
I'll never reach my destination  
If I never try  
So I will sail my vessel  
'Til the river runs dry  
Lord, I will sail my vessel  
'Til the river runs dry  
Yeah

As I started to sing, I felt the need to move, so I got out of bed and left the cabin to start walking around Haven. Instead of looking at where I went, I closed my eyes and let the song and all the grief I felt flow through me. I could fill something building up inside wanting to be let out, and I did not hold it back.

When I was done with the first song, another one then hit me, and I could not stop myself from singing it too.

Almost heaven, West Virginia  
Blue Ridge Mountains, Shenandoah River  
Life is old there, older than the trees  
Younger than the mountains, growin' like a breeze  
Country roads, take me home  
To the place, I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads  
All my memories gather 'round her  
Miner's lady, stranger to blue water  
Dark and dusty, painted on the sky  
Misty taste of moonshine, teardrop in my eye  
Country roads, take me home  
To the place, I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads  
I hear her voice in the mornin' hour, she calls me  
The radio reminds me of my home far away  
Drivin' down the road, I get a feelin'  
That I should've been home yesterday, yesterday  
Country roads, take me home  
To the place, I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads  
Country roads, take me home  
To the place, I belong  
West Virginia, mountain mama  
Take me home, country roads  
Take me home, down country roads  
Take me home, down country roads

While I sang with my eyes still closed I did not see all the black mist that was in me, flow out and turn into green magic swirling and twirling all around tearing open a hole in the Fade.

As I sang, the last note I felt something pull at me and I opened my eyes to see a black and green hole in front of where I stood. It was dragging me towards it. I tried to run and grab on to anything I could to slow me down so that I could get away from it but nothing helped. As I got closer I turned my head and saw electricity crackling through it, but everything else was black as night. As soon I was pulled into it, I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I had hit the ground and heard people screaming all around me. I looked up and the first and last thing I saw was Solas standing in the back of a group of people looking at me. I then fainted and my world went black once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Songs
> 
> The River by Garth Brooks
> 
> Take Me Home, Country Roads by John Denver


	3. I'm Not Dreaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third Chapter I hope you all like it.

**{Kachina}**

I turned over in the bed wrapping myself in the covers trying to get a little more sleep. I had been having a dream about the Fade and Solas. I wanted to linger there a little longer. Soon, I noticed that the bed I was on was harder than mine and I woke up with a start.

As I looked around, I noticed that I seemed to be in some kind of tent. I shook my head thinking about how I had gotten there, when I remembered the car hitting me.

_"Was the little girl OK? What possessed me to help her? I have spent half my life trying to be low-key and invisible to the world. Have I not gotten it through my thick skull, yet that nobody would lift a finger to help me. Did the lessons from my parents and family, my so-called friends, and even the boy I had loved at the time not teach me this hard and UN-questioning truth."_

I got up from the bedroll on the cot and stumbled feeling how weak my legs were. I grabbed onto the pole nearby to steady myself. As soon as I could stand without falling, I walked slowly to the tent flap and opened it. The sun shone brightly and I had to squint my eyes till they adjusted for me to see.

Out in front, I saw people in strange clothes walking around and I could hear metal clashing beyond the wall.

I must be still dreaming. That is the only conclusion I could come up with on as to why I was still in Haven. It looked like my dream had changed from me being in the Fade though. There was no green in the background, unless you count the breach up in the sky.

I then looked down at my left hand but there was no mark and I silently chuckled. _"What was I thinking that I would be the hero to save the world. Even my own unconscious knows that I am not deserving of such an honor."_

As I walked around Haven I noticed the people staring at me with curiosity and some fear in their eyes. I looked down at myself and realized that I was still wearing the blood and mud-stained tee-shirt and jeans I had on when I was hit.

_"Why, were my clothes still the same as the ones I had on when I got hit?"_

As I thought about this, I bumped into someone and almost fell backwards.

"Sorry," I mumbled as I looked up. I then went quiet as my eyes widened in shock. Standing before me was a Qunari, but not just any Qunari it was Vida my very first Qunari Inquisitor I had ever made.

She was wearing the scouting outfit that was given to her after she agreed to help Cassandra and Leliana start the Inquisition. Her purple eyes looked down at me, and I saw a tug at her right lip as if she was trying not to laugh.

"First time seeing a Qunari?"

For a moment I could not think and then I shook my head. She did laugh then.

"Hi my name is Vida, your the woman that appeared in Haven two days ago aren't you?"

My hand reached out and shook her hand, "Hi." My eyes squinted, she felt so real. "My name is Kachina." I started to get a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach, _"What if this was not a dream? What if I really was in the game Inquisition. What could I do to test it and find out?"_

As I looked around, I saw the Chantry and thought about my fear of falling off high places. If I did something scary then I should wake up are at least change the dream.

"Sorry if you can excuse me, I have something I need to do?"

Vida lifted an eyebrow as she looked at me when I turned to leave but I had no time to think about that.

I let go of her hand and quickly left heading for the Chantry. When I got to the front doors, I looked up and all around trying to find a way to get onto the roof. I paid no mind to those around me as I walked to the left side of the building.

Soon, I found a rock nearby that would allow me to get to a part of the roof. As I climbed up, I had to be careful as the snow was cold and wet making me shiver and I had to watch my footing so that I would not slip and fall. I kept going up and up and up until I got to the top of the roof that was still flat enough for me to stand on. I looked out and saw Haven laying down before me like a winter wonderland.

I loved being up high like I was on top of the world and nobody could touch me. I took a deep breath to still my heart for what I was about to do. _"At must, I should just break a couple of bones."_

I did not look at the people down below who were starting to look up and stare at me. I just listened to the wind and my own heartbeat, until I got up enough courage to run for the edge and jump off closing my eyes as I did.

I felt the wind blowing past my face and for a moment before I started to fall I felt like I was flying. I heard screams and shouting again, and I couldn't help but open my eyes to look down at them all. I saw Vida standing there with a surprised face before she started running towards me to catch me.

By the time she got to me, I was already on the ground. A tear slid down my cheek, as Vida knelt beside me. "This is real. I'm not dreaming. This is real, I'm not dreaming." I kept repeating over and over again, ignoring the pain all over my body. At least it was not as bad as getting hit by a car.

Vida helped me up and took me to her cabin after ordering someone to get a healer for me to meet her there.

\--------------------------------------------------------

**{Solas}**

As I was sitting reading a book, I heard voices outside. I got up to check. As I opened my door, I heard a couple of the refugees talking.

"Can you believe it? Someone tried to kill themself by jumping off a roof?"

"I heard that it was the women that appeared in the middle of Haven out of nowhere"

"Really? Why would she do that?"

"I do not know, but I heard the Herald was there and took her to her cabin. That is where the healer went anyway."

"Hmm ... Did you see the clothes she was wearing? I have never seen anything like it."

I stopped listening and headed over to The Herald's to see what had happened. As I got there, I saw that the healer was already done. Inside the cabin was The Herald, Varric, Cassandra, and Leliana.

I went in and looked at the bed thinking how crazy she must be to try something that foolish. I might think she was trying to kill herself like others if it was not for the fact I remembered what Compassion said about not wanting to die in the Fade.

"What happened?" I turned and asked.

The Herald sat down and looked at everyone.

"I do not know really. I had just finished with Harritt ordering a new bow when Kachina bumped into me. Oh yeah, that is her name by the way."

"Did she say anything to you besides her name?" Leliana asked with narrowed eyes.

"Not Really. She looked at me with surprise and when I asked if it was her first time seeing a Qunari she shook her head. I then introduced myself and shook her hand. She took it and told me her name then I noticed she had a worried look in her eye, and she left saying she had something she needed to do.

I thought it was strange so I went to the Chantry where I had seen her headed. By the time I got there, she was on the roof looking over Haven. The next thing I know, she jumped. By the time I got to her, she had already hit the ground. I knelt beside her to see how bad she was and then brought her here to wait for the healer."

"Well shit I know things are bad but that is just messed up," Varric said. "If she wanted to die, there or other ways to do it that are easier and less painful."

"See that is just it. I do not thank she intended to die."

"What do you mean Herald?" Asked Cassandra.

"Well, when I was bringing her here and before she went to sleep she kept repeating that she was not dreaming and that everything was real. She looked like she was in shock."

"Does she think she was dreaming?"

"I think so."

"We can speculate all we want, but until she wakes up we are not going to get an answer to why she did what she did," I said.

"Solas is right. Also, I think that until she wakes up and we get some kind of answers she should not be left alone. So I suggest that she stay here with me. We can get a cot moved in and ..."

"Wow, hold on Herald I do not think that is such a good idea. She could be dangerous." Leliana argued.

"It would be better if she was someplace where we can keep an eye on her and where she could not cause another commotion like today," Cassandra said then.

"I disagree she is the only other one who came out of a rift like me. So I say she stays with me. Also, from what I can tell of her she is more confused about what is going on right now than of being of any danger to us."

"I agree with The Herald if she wanted to hurt someone she would not have jumped off the roof." said Varric.

"I concur with the fact I do not think that she is a danger to us," I said.

After a bit more talking, it was decided that Kachina would stay with The Herald for the time being. After everyone left, I asked The Herald if I could stay long enough to check on Kachina's condition.

"Solas could you please just call me Vida I am sick and tired of always being called that," Vida said with irritation.

"If you would like," I said with a small smile.

When I walked over I saw Kachina sleeping. Her face looked pale and she had black circles under her eyes as if she was not sleeping well. Her brown hair covered a little of her face so that you could not see her ears.

I had my magic flow into Kachina checking for any problems. The healer had done a good job of mending her up. As I looked through her I noticed there were a few differences between the time I looked at her in the Fade and now. One, the grief that had been there was gone, and two I could not feel any magic within her as I had before.

It was as if it had never been, but I could tell that she still had a faint connection to the Fade. I would have liked to stay and try to find out more if I could however, I could feel Vida there watching me. So I stood up, "She will be just fine, let me know when she awakens I would love to find out if she has any memories of the Fade or if she has forgotten like you. Maybe we can find out the truth."

I walked out and went back to my cabin to think things over, and to see if I could find anyone or anything in the Fade that could help me figure out who she was and how she can touch the Fade without the usual magic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Working hard. Do not know about all of you but I wish I know how to add more details to the chapters to make it come alive more. However, I will keep trying. Thank you all for your support.


	4. Haven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patients. Hope you like Chapter 4
> 
> Also, I am not good with nicknames. Can any of you come up with one for Kachina from Varric on what you know of her so far? I hope to give it to her Chapter 6 or 7

**{Kachina}**

When I woke up this time, I did not move and tried to listen to the sounds around me. When I was sure that I was all alone, I removed the covers from my head and sat up in bed.

_"Was I really in Haven? How is it possible? Could I have died on Earth and transmigrated into a body over here?"_

"I need a mirror," I said, as I jumped out of the covers.

I started to search around, I found one on the fireplace. When I looked into it, I saw my own face staring back at me. There in the reflection were my dull green-blue eyes. My brown, straight hair that went to my shoulders and even my yellow, pale complexion from never going outside a lot.

I then looked down and noticed that my clothes this time had been changed to a cotton shirt and leather pants. I then lifted the shirt over my head and looked at my back through the mirror as best as I could. There on my back, was the burn marks and when I looked at my arms, I could see the cuts that covered them. I then put the shirt back on and took a look at my ankles. I could see the faded marks of where I had been chained.

_"So this is my body, but how did it get here?"_

I heard the door open and I pulled down my pant legs. I saw Vida walk in and look over at me.

"You are awake, how do you feel?"

"I think I am okay," I said as I looked at her warily.

I took the time to really look at Vida. When I did, I could feel the kindness and love that seemed to surround her like a warm blanket in autumn. Her eyes sparkled like stars with a purple flame. Her red hair was longer in life than in the game, it was tied in a braid that went down her back. If you really looked at it, it seemed that her hair shined like liquid silk, it made you feel like it would be the softest thing in the world to touch it.

Vida's ram horns on her head looked like black opal that had been polished to shine, it reminded me of the darkness that scared me so much but with the contrast of Vida's aura, I could see that sometimes the darkness might hold some beauty as well.

My eyes then looked over to her right eye and I felt heartbroken at what I saw. _"She must have had a hard life to receive the jagged scar if it had been deeper she might have lost the whole eye like The Iron Bull had with his left one. She looked almost like the way I had made her in the game."_

She was way taller than my 5'5". She looked around 6'5" maybe even 7 feet, but I could not be sure. She was in great shape with a body figure like those athlete runners you see at the Olympics.

Not a lot of time had passed as I made my observation of her. When I looked back at her eyes, I could tell that she had noticed me looking. (cough) (cough) "Sorry, I did not mean to stare."

"Are you hungry?" Vida asked.

I felt my stomach tighten and I realized that I had not eaten since the night before the accident. I could feel that if I did not eat soon I would be sick and might even pass out again because of being malnourished.

"Yes, please."

"Come on then I will take you to the tavern to get something to eat."

As we walked, I saw that Vida kept on even pace with me. _"She seems to be just as nice as I thought she would be."_ People would look at us as we passed by, but when I looked over they turned away.

"Don't worry about them. They just don't know what to make of us yet."

I nodded in agreement with this. _"That is the truth. You with the mark and surviving when everyone else died. Then there's me, hell, I don't even know how I got here."_

The tavern was full up but we were still able to find a table to sit at. Vida said that she would go get some food and for me to just sit down. As I sat, there I looked around and did not see anyone I knew from the game.

Soon Vida came back with a bowl of stew and some bread. As soon as it was on the table, I dug right in and before Vida even had a chance to take three bites I was already done eating. I sat back with a satisfied look.

I know I could eat more, but I did not ask because I know that at this time there should still be a shortage of supplies and that should also mean a shortage of food.

"So tell me, Kachina, do you remember how you got here?"

I looked up at Vida and thought to myself, _"What should I say, that I came from a different world? How would she look at me if she heard that? Even if she did not think I was crazy and believed me she might think me a demon. The moment anyone finds out that I am different, they leave me. Either that or they hurt me, but no matter what, I am always on the losing end."_

I was thinking it would be better if I left before anyone ended up hating me, but where would I go? I had no money and no home. There weren't even any ghosts to talk to. I was truly all alone in this world.

"All I can remember was a little girl about to die I pushed her out of the way and I got hit instead of her. I then blacked out. Next thing I knew I was waking up in a strange place with floating rocks with a dark green mist to it. I passed out because of the pain I was in and then I woke up in a tent just before I met you."

"Hmm ..." Vida looked at me as if trying to see if I was telling the truth. "Well if you are done eating there are some people who need to talk to you."

Vida and I got up and headed to the Chantry. When we went inside it, it was even bigger than I thought it would be. I noticed several doors and I wondered which one went to the dungeon after we got to the end of the hall there was a magnificent door in front of us. Vida led me straight in.

There were three people in the room looking at me. Josephine looked just like she did in the game right down to the clipboard with the candle and ink well at the top. Cullen's hair is more platinum blond than yellow blond and he was not wearing his lion's mane cloak that he was known for.

All I saw of Leliana was her eyes and they looked more dangerous and suspicious than I would have thought for someone who loved to laugh and be happy as she did in Dragon Age Origins. She scared me a little bit.

"Hi," I said.

"Good day to you. Kachina, is it, did I get that right?"

"Yes," I said again looking at Josephine. I know I probably should say more than one-word sentences. I just did not know what to say to them. In my games, I looked up to them they were some of my dearest friends and family. But in real life, if I made a mistake I could not go back and redo it. Here, there was no second chance.

"So, can you tell us where you came from and how a rift appeared in the middle of Haven dropping you out of it and disappearing just as quickly?" Leliana questioned with a look that said she did not trust me.

"I really do not know." I told them what I told Vida and when I was done I thin said, “This is the honest truth.” Staring back at them.

I could feel their eyes on my trying to determine if what I said was true or not. I know that I could not tell them about where I came from. They would never believe me, and come to think of it, from what I have seen so far, it does not look like there are any ghosts here.

If that is true, maybe I can finely have a normal life. I can just pretend that I came from a place that has yet to be discovered by them and that I have no idea how to get back.

With this new-found realization, I started to feel much better. I knew I could not tell them what was going to happen in the future if I was going to stay. But I also knew that I wanted to help them out.

I looked up at all of them and took a deep breath. "I know you do not trust me. I do not know what to say to have you believe me but I do not want to hurt you and that is the truth." I looked at Leliana, "I knew there are some things I can not say, and some things I do not know. I will try to be as honest with you about who I am as I can."

"You want us to trust you when you have just said that you will not tell us everything we want to know." Leliana accused mockingly.

My heart seized in fear when Leliana said that. I was sure she was ready to take me someplace to get her answers no matter what.

"Who does not have secrets in their life? Can you honestly say that there is nobody that has something that they do not want others to know and yet are fine good people that you trust with your life? She is being upfront and telling you the truth right now. That there might be something she can not talk about when it is personal." Vida said.

Leliana looked like she did not like that statement, but because she could not refute it, she did not say anything else.

"Is there anything else you need?" I asked.

"Not at this time. You may go." Cassandra started moving for the first time from where she stood in the corner.

As I was going out the door Vida said my name. "Kachina."

I turned my head to look at her with my hand on the handle and one foot outside the door. "Yes?"

"Do you want to go with me to the Hinterlands? I need to meet a Chantry Mother. Her name is Mother Giselle."

"OK, when do we leave?"

"Tomorrow morning. Cassandra, Varric, and Solas will be coming too."

"Got it," I said as I left the room closing the door behind me. I took a deep breath, then headed down the hall. When I went outside, I looked up to the breach and softly whispered with longing in my voice, "I hope."

I then turned away and headed to Harritt to see what I would need to take with me. I never noticed that off to the side stood someone leaning on their staff with a pondering look in his eye. His attention was directed at me while I walked away.


	5. Hinterlands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will post when I can. I am always writing but my editor has a job and he is helping me with this when he can. Thank you for liking my work.

**{Kachina}**

The next morning I woke up and grabbed the things I had prepared the night before. It was still dark outside when I stepped out the door. As I walked to the meeting location by the horse corral I enjoyed the quiet all around me.

When I got there it was so surreal, I was used to the commotion and people coming and going from around here. Accept after they close the Breach it had always been day time in the game never night.

I figured I had some time before anyone else would come so I walked down to the frozen lake as I set on the pier I laid back with my head on my bags and my staff across my chest, looking up at the stars and the moons and pretending the green in the sky was part of the Aurora Borealis.

Since the moment I got here I had been so confused, _"I want to be of help but what if my helping just messes everything up?"_ I wanted so badly to fit in but I didn't think I knew how. _"I wish I had someone to talk to. I miss my wolf Fen'harel. At least, if he was here I would not feel so alone. If I never get back I hope he will be fine."_

I then got up and stepped foot onto the ice trying to get my mind off sad things that I could not change at this time, _"I wish I had some skates."_ I softly started to glide, feeling the wind pass by me and, for a moment, I could pretend that everything was just fine. I loved skating, like music, it is a way to help me stay calm and figure things out.

After another hour, I started to hear sounds back at the corral. I went back to the pier to grab my bags and proceeded back up the hill. I soon saw the others had gathered and were ready to head out.

"You were up early. What were you doing down at the lake?" Vida asked with interest.

"Nothing much. I got up too early and could not go back to sleep so I got my stuff and went to the lake to stargaze," I answered as we headed out.

As we walked, that day I was so happy that I was able to keep up with everyone. The hikes I did around my house when Fen'harel came by were really paying off.

On the first night, a crow flew into camp and landed near Cassandra there was a note tied to its leg from Leliana. It was a copy of a scouting report that had come. It read:

Scout the Hinterlands

We avoided the fighting as best we could—it's every bit as bad as we'd feared. The apostates are mad, attacking anything that moves, and it appears that the Templars here aren't following anyone's orders any longer. We located Mother Giselle and are trying to protect her, but she refuses to leave the refugees until we've ensured their safety. That will be hard to do without troops to push the apostates and the Templars out of the area.

Commander Cullen asked me to make inquiries of Master Dennet, a retired horse master of Redcliffe, who lives in the area. We tried to contact him about obtaining better horses for the Inquisition, but we've been unable to get through the fighting.

Lead Scout Harding

As Cassandra read the note to us, I set to the side looking over everyone comparing the real them to the game them. Cassandra looked like she did in the game but her facial features were more on the macho side. However, as I stared I could see a sadness that she tried to hide that tugged at my heart. I know that losing Divine Justinia could not have been easy for her any more than it had been for Leliana. She was also quieter than in the game that is unless she was angry are talking about the mission.

Varric though was just as friendly and funny as one could imagine and his chest looked like a beautiful soft carpet that you just want to lay your head-on. If I had more courage then I would go touch it to see if it felt as good as it looked. I noticed that Varric did have a nickname for everyone. I wondered if I would get one too and what would it be. It is something to look forward to.

Solas on the other hand looked just like he did in the game. There was nothing different about him. Not from his egg-shaped head to the way he looked at everyone and spoke to them. At least not from what I could see, though I did wonder what he would look like under all his clothes. Sometimes when he looked at me I got the feeling that I could not hide anything from him. I just hoped that he did not know what I was thinking of just know that would be too mortifying.

Luckily Varric came over and sat across the fire from me.

"So tell us what does Kachina mean?" Varric asked with a big smile on his face.

My back stiffened at the question. I should have known that I would be asked that sooner or later as I felt a knot in my stomach start to form. I looked away from Solas and looked at the fire keeping my voice as even as I could and my face like stone, "It is Native to my homeland it means sacred dancer..."

"Really that is so nice." One of the soldiers that traveled with us stated.

"So do you live up to your name and or you good at dancing?" Varric asked with a laugh.

As he laughed about it, all I could feel was how much my name had brought me nothing but pain and misery. "...it can also mean Spirit," I said getting irritated. I then got up from where I sat next to the fire and headed to the lake. "I need to wash, I will be right back." As I walked away I could not do anything about the anger that had been in my voice when I said that but when I felt my eyes grow wet I moved quickly to not let them fall in-front of everyone.

When I got to the lake I allowed myself to fall to my knees and cried I had never had a problem with the spirits that would come find me for help. In-fact I enjoyed it. All my anguish came from everyone else who would find out and then turn there backs on me leaving me all alone in the end.

After some time I was able to calm down and I went back and headed to the tent that I shared with Vida. Varric stopped me before I went in, "I'm sorry if I upset you."

"You did not!" I then went in and laid down on my bedroll. I know that Varric meant well, but when I am asked about my name it just reminds me how different I am. I would need to apologize come morning to him for being short. I then went to sleep and once more had no dreams.

Three weeks had passed and we made it to the forwarding camp where we first meet Scout Harding.

“The Herald of Andraste! I’ve heard the stories. Everyone has. We know what you did at the Breach. They might not know much about the Qunari, but you’ll get no backtalk from anyone here. That’s a promise. Inquisition Scout Harding, at your service. I — all of us here — we’ll do whatever we can to help."

“Harding, huh? Ever been to Kirkwall’s Hightown?” Varric chuckled.

“I can’t say I have. Why?” Harding questioned.

“You’d be Harding in… oh, never mind..” Varric said giving up the joke in the end.

Cassander made a scuffing nouse to Varrics bad joke.

“I’m starting to worry about these “stories” that everyone’s heard,” said Vida.

“Oh. There’s nothing to worry about. They only say you’re the last great hope for Thedas.” Harding smiled.

“Oh. Wonderful." groaned Vida.

During the whole conversation, I could only stare as I saw them play out what was said in Inquisition. They said it word for word. _"How in the world did the writers from BioWare know so much of this place."_ I thought to myself. When they were finally done talking we got the info on where Mother Giselle was and went over.

As we got close to the Crossroads we heard fighting. I had never been in a real fight before nor had I ever used a weapon that is why I had picked the staff as my choice to carry. I was less likely to hurt myself, and who does not know how to swing a stick.

Everyone went out and started to lend a hand to the refugees and Inquisition scouts fighting back against the Templers that had decided to attack them.

Cassandra jumped right in swinging her sword while also trying to convince the Templers that they were not apostate mages. Varric and Vide stayed at the back shooting bolts and arrows at all of them. Solas would fire off spells when he was not keeping a barrier on everyone.

I was scared to see all the blood and gore that was appearing before me. But soon I could not think about anything because a Templar came right up to me slashing his sword down to slice me in half. I did not even pay attention and just closed my eyes while swinging my staff at his head.

I must have caught him off guard because I felt my staff hit him and when I opened my eyes he was on the ground. I had no idea if he was alive or dead. I felt like I had finally done something that could be of help to everyone else.

I then just started to move up to any Templar who had their back to me and would swing my staff at them. I would then runaway so that they would not hit me if they turned around to fight back. As I was doing this I saw a mage off to the side hitting any and everyone with magic trying to cause more trouble. I did not think and ran over to them as they were aiming for Solas and bopped them in the nose upsetting the spill. Who can concentrating, I figure, on a spell when they're bopped in the nose?

The mage's ice spell misfires into the air and I dart to the side. trying to make sure I do not get hit by it.

The fight did not take long and nobody was hurt in our group. So we went over to the wounded where we were told we could find Mother Giselle.

Mother Giselle was just as kind in life as she was in the game but a little more long-winded in the way she talked about her faith. I had no interest in what they had to say so as Vida and she talked I walked around The Crossroads looking at the people. I saw so many hardships and sadness. Children crying for parents who would not return. Men with missing arms or legs. Women trying to help where they could, whether it was helping to feed the hungry or heal the wounded. Some even gathered the lost children to take care of them.

It was a lot worse than the game had made it out to be. It was more like the refuge camps you see in war films.

 _"I wish I could be of more help."_ I thought to myself.

"One can only help when one has the strength and means to do so."

I looked over and saw Solas staring at me. "What do you mean," I asked sure that I had not said anything and had kept my face blank acting like this did not bother me in any way.

Solas did not answer and just looked at me as if he could see into my very soul. "They have finished talking. We need to return and continue our journey."

He then turned and walked back to Vida and the others. _"Why is he mad? Did I do something wrong? And what could he have meant? I am 100% sure that I gave nothing away about how I felt."_

I thought about this as we continued our journey to Horsemaster Dennets.


	6. ?

I am looking for a co-writer for the story.

Hi everyone! Good news and Bad news. The bad news is my laptop got a virus last night got it fixed so no problems but I had to reboot my laptop. The good news is that I at least had chapter 6 at the editors. So I have a lot of writing to do. Also lost all my notes that were on it about plots and backstory so I will have to redo all that too.


End file.
